Festa Jaune
} |-| Gold Metallic= } |-| Black SP= } |-| LGreen SP= } |no. = Regular releases 18637 Limited editions 95216 (Gold Metallic) 95293 (Gold Metallic wt. carbon wheels) 95361 (Black Sp) 95485 (Green SP)|series = Mini 4WD PRO|chassis = MA Chassis MS Chassis (Green SP)|rel = Regular releases February 8, 2014 Limited editions 2015 (Gold Metallic) November 12, 2016 (Gold Metallic wt. carbon wheels) November 18, 2017 (Black SP) November 2, 2018 (Black SP, re-release) July 13, 2019 (Green SP) June 15, 2019 (Black SP TPF Korea, TPF YangJae H.O. Exclusive) January 25, 2020 (Black SP, reissue)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Hyper Dash! Yonkuro (Tankoubon version only)}}The Festa Jaune is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on February 8, 2014. It was featured in the tankoubon version of the manga series ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' as one of the street Mini 4WD racers' machine. General info The Festa Jaune's low and wide body design was inspired by European supercars, specifically the Lamborghini Veneno supercar. It has a large rear spoiler and a vertical fin on the rear. There's air-ducts that were made on the rooftop, on the front and on the rear fenders. Festa Jaune As its name implies (Jaune means yellow in French), the standard model features the yellow body color, with black and red trims on it. It was equipped with the dark silver small-diameter fin-type low-profile wheels with the black low-profile slick tires. The chassis frame and the A parts were molded in gray and light gray respectively. Gold Metallic The event-exclusive Gold Metallic variant, which was released in 2015, sport the gold-plated bodyshell and wheels. The chassis is the same as the standard model. An variant of the Gold Metallic, which was bundled with the small-diameter carbon-reinforced dish-type low-profile wheels, would be released on November 12, 2016. Black Special The limited Black Special variant features the black smoke body color with 3-tone stripes of yellow, brown and white. It was equipped with the black, small diameter low-profile A-spoke wheels paired with yellow hard compound low-profile tires. Both the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black, a first for MA Chassis cars. A version of the Black Special variant, released for the grand opening of a Tamiya Plamodel Factory shop located in the first floor of the Tamiya Korea HQ building (Which is located in Seocho-gu, Seoul of South Korea) on June 15, 2019, contains a special body decal. Festa Jaune L Green Special The limited Green Special comes with the Festa Janue L polycarbonate bodyshell that was previously released as GUP. Unlike most variants, it was equipped with the MS Chassis It was equipped with the black, small-diameter fin-type low-profile wheels with the gray low-profile slick tires. The N-02 nose, T-01 tail, the center and the A parts were molded in green, and is equipped with four black 13mm plastic roller. Technical info Length: 156 mm Width: 97 mm Height: 35 mm Chassis: MA Chassis Gear Set(s): 3.5:1 Gallery Boxart FestaJauneBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Festa Jaune. FestaJauneGoldMetallicCarbonWheelBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Gold Metallic with carbon wheels. FestaJauneBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Black Special. FestaJauneLGreenSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Green Special. Car views FestaJauneFrontview.png|Front view FestaJauneRearview.png|Rear view FestaJauneSideview.png|Side view HDYV1P20.png|Festa Jaune, along with Abilista and Silwolf in the tankoubon version of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro. External link Tamiya Japan * Festa Jaune on Tamiya official website * Festa Jaune Gold Metallic (with carbon reinforced wheels) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Festa Jaune Black Special on Tamiya official website * Festa Jaune L Green Special on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Tamiya America * Festa Jaune on Tamiya America official website * Festa Jaune Black Special on Tamiya America official website * Festa Jaune L Green Special on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro